The Past is a Plague
by BritishAlien
Summary: The Doctor and Martha recieve a distress call, they arrive only to find that those who sent the call have been killed. A group of others needing help appear and the Doctor offers to help them, but this other group arn't at all what they first seem.


**Revenge and Resentment **

**Prologue: **

The TARDIS was cruising along the Western Spiral arm of the Horse-head Nebula and inside the atmosphere was calm. Martha sat on the seat in the TARDIS control room and watched as the central column slowly and smoothly rose up towards the ceiling. The movement reminded Martha of a firework, shooting up into the sky and then the sparkling glow falling back to the ground and dissolving away in to the night sky. She was alone in the console room. It was the first time she'd sat back and listened to the sound of the TARDIS, the raw sound of time and space just rippling through the room. She closed her eyes and listened as the smooth, harmonic whispers of the TARDIS bounced off the walls, converged in the centre and mixed to create the calm soothing thrum that she and the Doctor so regularly ignored.

Suddenly, a loud piercing buzz interrupted the undisturbed quiet. Martha opened her eyes and jumped off the seat, running round to the monitor. She stared at it for a few seconds; reading and re-reading every detail on the screen.

'DOCTOR!' She shouted. She had no idea where he was, all she hoped was that he could hear her. The mauve letters on the screen were flashing on the blue background. A door opened behind Martha and the Doctor casually walked in, quickly returning his sonic screwdriver to his inside pocket.

'Look on the monitor. It flared up a couple of seconds ago.' Martha said, pointing at the miniature screen on the console. She moved over to let the Doctor get a closer look. He stared at the two words flashing on the screen; Distress Call. The Doctor continued to stare at the two words for a few seconds before playing with various instruments on the TARDIS console. Various lights flared and instruments bleeped as the Doctor seemed to press every button in sight.

'Locked on.' He announced and leant back on one of the pillars which supported the TARDIS' high ceiling.

'Where is it coming from?' Martha asked.

'Dethselamon, 59th century. The planets' a peaceful one, usually. Always the one in the middle of a battle trying to break up the fighting. A race that only wants peace…' The Doctor replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe.

'Then why do they need help now?' Martha enquired.

'I have no idea. But we'll soon find out'

**Chapter 1**

A small, slightly chubby man was sitting at his desk, staring out of a window that looked down upon the capital city of Dethselamon. The building in which he sat was the only one of its size in the whole city. It towered above the other buildings like a beautiful flower rising over the weeds. This man had just made a very important call which the entire survival of the planet depended on. This man was the President of Dethselamon, Arnold Ditredgevic, twenty-ninth President and Keeper of the Peace on Dethselamon, but that last title couldn't help him now.

He was wearing his ceremonial robes. A large dark blue shirt that just fitted around his plump body, bright white trousers embroided with gold thread and black leather boots that rose up above his knees. His medal of office hung off of the right lapel on his shirt and his ceremonial sword hung limply around his waist.

He didn't care about his clothes or his appearance now that he was inside in the Presidential building. It was only on the outside when he felt the need to look presentable.

His office was on the 59th floor of the largest and most important building on the planet, it overlooked everything and he could see as far as the horizon. He could see as far as the Wild Lands which lay beyond the outskirts of the city. The political rebels and the outcasts lived in the Wild Lands. It was a weight off his mind every time someone decided to leave for the Wild Lands. Another person he didn't have to pay. Another person who wanted to just pine away and die, he didn't care. Thirty years of rule over the planet had taught him that. When he had first been elected he had been full of ideas and new hope, like any new leader ever was, but now his life was filled with meetings and endless seminars about worthless ideas.

He could sense that his people hated him, loathed everything he did, nothing he could do could win them over. Many times he had pondered leaving for the Wild Lands, but had always thought it was a rash decision.

He sat and stared down at his city. At this time of day it normally looked stunning. Dethselamon's moon was hanging in the sky which always made the President smile, but now the view out of the window made him frown. The city was slowly being reduced to rubble. An hour previously, a large blue orb had formed in the outskirts of the city. At first, a few people walked through wearing rags and large bone head-dresses. They began to wander around the streets staring at people and staring at the cars and scooters that lined the street. Then after a few minutes an entire army of these people charged their way through the orb, holding swords and battle clubs and they began attacking the people and buildings. Within half an hour, buildings were on fire, hundreds of people were dead and these creatures were slowly heading for the middle of town.

The President now sat and watched as his city burnt. The sirens were ringing throughout the streets and the burning buildings were filling the air with soot and smoke.

BANG!!!

The building shuddered and a loud bang rang through the burning streets. He turned back round on his chair to face the door. He could hear heavy footsteps beginning to make their way up the metal stairs. He reached under his desk and flicked a switch. This engaged the security systems for his office. When that switch was flicked that room was the safest on the planet. Before now the President had had no need for this but had always rendered it necessary and now he was glad that he had. The city was a battle ground, but the battle had already been won. The Presidential building was the last resort, the last place left. He could hear gun fire accompanied by bloodcurdling screams and the crashing footsteps. They were coming up the final set of stairs now and Arnold could just about pick up the creatures harsh, raucous breathing. Then the footsteps stopped, they were outside. They had come for him and there was no way out. He had been defeated. The distress call hadn't been received or those who had intercepted it hadn't gotten there on time. Arnold stood up and waddled into the centre of the room. He tucked in his shirt and flattened down his receding black hair.

BANG!!!

The creatures were forcing their way in. A splinter of metal flew off the door and it began to buckle. Arnold heard the creatures muttering, but he couldn't quite understand what, then silence. The heavy breathing and the horrible clunking footsteps had stopped. Arnold breathed a huge sigh of relief, but his relief was short lived.

BANG!!!

The door was thrown towards Arnold, nearly missing his head as it flew straight past him and crashed into the large glass window and fell down to the burnt city below. Arnold stared at the creatures for a few short seconds. One of them pulled out a thin piece of metal and began scanning the room, after a minute, the creature withdrew the object and placed it back from where it had came. Arnold was stuck to the spot, unable to move and frightened, all that went through his mind was that someone found him…and that was his last thought.

**Chapter 2**

The TARDIS stood alone on a small circle of land that rose above a forest that stretched on up to the burning city. Both the forest and the smouldering city were held in a valley that was like a sink basin. High and almost impossible to get out of if you were unfortunate enough to be stuck at the bottom of the bowel. The sky had been infused with a red tint and the white moon that hung elegantly in the sky, cast an unusual flow over the mourning planet below.

Martha stepped out of the TARDIS and sighed. She stared at the remains of the burning city that lay only a mile or so infront of her. A once mighty building that might have been the focal point of the city was toppling, dissolving away into the ground from which it had once majestically risen.

She heard a sharp thud behind her as the TARDIS door was slammed shut and the Doctor stood in the eerie shadow which it cast over the ground infront of it. Martha turned back to stare at the burning buildings and tried to imagine how it had once been, taking the otherwise beautiful scenery as a guide, but found that it was impossible. The Doctor walked over to join Martha and he too stared at the burning wreck of a once beautiful city.

'It's like a bomb site.' Martha whispered, as though anything louder was disrespectful. The Doctor said nothing. He just stared at the destruction. Martha thought she could see a tear forming in his eye, but she ignored it.

They stood for a couple of minutes, the wind blowing the smell of smoke and burning to their nostrils.

'Do you think there would be anyone left?' Martha asked, her voice full of hope and despair.

'We can hope. If there are people still alive, then they are the one that need help now, not whoever sent the distress call.' The Doctor held out his hand and gestured for Martha to accept it. Martha looked up once again towards the city and then into the Doctor's eyes. She nodded and held the Doctor's hand and together they began to walk down from the round platform of land and began to find their way towards the city.

* * *

The Doctor and Martha entered the burning city and were astonished with what they found. Martha had thought it would be bad, but never had she imagined the amount of damage that had been caused. They walked along a street which had once been lined with houses and had been a place where children could play and where beautiful gardens growing exotic plants had been. Yet now it was more like a rubbish dump. The houses had been burnt to the ground, the beautiful gardens were know black charcoal and bodies lay scattered on the floor, everything showed death.

'It's hell!' Martha cried, as she knelt down and turned over a body to see that it was a small child. The cold dead eyes staring up at her and the mouth still smiling, a horrible echo of how happy the child had been.

'Not exactly, but I can't imagine hell being much worse!' The Doctor said, kicking over a lump of burning charcoal with his foot.

'What could do this to such a peaceful planet?' Martha added as she tried to find something to cheer her up, but it was impossible amongst the debris of life.

'Come on, there's nothing we can do here! Let's try somewhere else, there has to be a survivor, there has to be!' The Doctor demanded. Martha agreed and walked over to him, before holding his hand again and they began to walk off, but then it all went black ….

* * *

The planet had fallen into darkness as Martha was beginning to regain consciousness. She opened her eyes only to have a blinding light flashed into them. Once the light had been taken away, she tried to assess where she was. Her hands had been tied behind her back and around a vertical wooden pole; too thin to be a tree. She moved her hands to see if she could break free of the make shift manacles only to feel another pair of hands trying to do the same. It must have been the Doctor. Martha now felt safer.

After a minute or so Martha decided to give up. Beams of light crossed over he face, momentarily blinding her before the light passed and she could see once again.

Both she and the Doctor were sitting in the centre of a circle of people, about twelve of them sat and judgementally stared at them like they had committed a crime. Every person in the circle was holding a primitive torch which they used as spotlights. Before long one of the people in the circle stood up and walked away into the darkness. A few minutes later he returned and resumed his place in the circle of silent interrogation. Suddenly, all those with the torches circling them around the Doctor and Martha's faces and held them still, lighting the small clearing that they were sat in up like a Christmas tree.

Martha could see the people clearly now, they wore brown rags fashioned into loose clothing which looked like they hadn't been washed in months. Outside of the circle there was a crowd of about ten people standing and watching Martha and the Doctor.

The silence that remained was eerie and unnatural. As though someone had sworn in class and everybody needed time to acknowledge it before the raucous laughter began. Yet there was no laughter, just plain silence. It remained for about ten minutes, all Martha wanted was to get away from this place, but before she could do anything about that, the people with the torches held them up and pointed them towards the sky. A man had walked over to the circle and began to walk around the edge, making sure never to look inside at the occupants but seeming to acknowledge them. He was wearing smarter clothing, a suit and a trilby, still fashioned out of the brown rags that the others wore but certainly grander. Martha watched him, keeping her head still but following him with her eyes. Then he stopped, halfway between her eye line and the Doctor's.

'Strangers, who are you? And what is your purpose in being here?' his voice was low and resonated throughout the tiny clearing like he was shouting into Martha's ear. She was expecting the Doctor to talk, but nothing was said, the Doctor stayed silent. The man repeated the question, and once again his dulcet tones rang throughout the clearing. The man stood there and watched them both, Martha began to wonder whether the Doctor had given up, but thankfully her thoughts were soon proved wrong.

'We both refuse to answer any questions until we have both been freed and explained what we have done wrong.' The Doctor said, staring straight forward all the time.

'You were found wandering through the burning city, mere minutes after the place had been torched, you could be on their side.' The man replied, walking closed towards the Doctor's side of the circle.

'Their side? Who are 'they'?' Martha asked.

'The ones who burnt the city, the ones who killed all those people in cold blood. You're telling me you aren't?' Martha nodded. 'Then tell me why you are here.' the man demanded.

'Will you release us first?' The Doctor asked, staring straight into the man's eyes. He nodded and ordered two of the people in the circle to remove the manacles. They both stood up, but were not allowed out of the circle.

'Now, tell me why you are here?' The man said, staring at both of them with severe scrutiny.

'We're here to help. I'm the Doctor and this is Martha. We received a distress call from here, I don't know who. But it seems we arrived too late and we were walking around the town trying to find people who may have survived, when one of your people came and drugged us?…. gagged us? And all we wanted was to help.' The Doctor answered, his voice becoming graver as he edged towards the end of the sentence. The Doctor stared into the man's eyes and could see regret. The silence resumed as the man on the other side of the circle was thinking things through, working out what to do.

'Let them free. They have done nothing wrong. ' He said, talking to those who were in the circle. Slowly, the people who had created the circle stood up, the circle had been broken and they were free.

'Who are you anyway? And what is this place?' Martha asked.

'I am Christian and we are the free and we live in what are termed as 'the Wild Lands'. Those up in government would call us political rebels or frauds not wishing to pay taxes, but we left civilisation for a much better quality of life. Our people have always been hated, throughout history and when my parents were children the government attacked them because they were thought as dangerous. However, we're just trying to get along in life without any fuss and when they came and burnt the city, we were the ones who went into the city afterwards and tried to find people who had survived.'

'Well, there may still be people in there. We can go and help them.' The Doctor said, walking straight past Christian.

'Not until morning. It's dark and you don't know whats out there or whether those things have come back for us. Until then we can rest. We have some spare beds and you are more than welcome to use those.'

'And in the morning, I would like you to tell me all that you know about these creatures as you call them.' The Doctor said.

'Of course.'

'Since you learnt that we're not dangerous, you seem to be less cautious and far more trusting.' Martha pointed out.

'I find it that you must respect your friends and suspect your enemies. Good night.' Christian walked away into the darkness. Martha and the Doctor were led to separate beds and there they slept until morning

**Chapter 3**

The morning sun rose with a distinct elegance above the still burning city and the Wild Lands that lay beyond it. The sun glowed a familiar orange haze and the fire was just beginning to be fanned out by the cool morning breeze. The Doctor and Martha woke early, eager to get to work and start helping, but Christian suggested going somewhere else first. He led them out of the camp and along a long winding path that snaked its way through the trees. They walked for about ten minutes and Martha was doubting that the path would take them anywhere, but she was so on proved wrong. The thick number of trees began to dwindle and disappear. It opened out onto a large piece of land at the top of the valley. It looked out onto the burning city and past the Wild Lands. The view was spectacular. Beyond the valley was nothing, just baron wasteland, where nothing could've survived. Christian went and sat down like a school child in class, and he stared into the bowl of the valley and watched on.

'If you don't mind me asking Christian, how long have you lived in the Wild Lands?' Martha asked out of interest.

'All my life, really. There was a time when I went into the city. I was sixteen and at the time in my life when I was a bit rebellious and I wanted to leave here. I stayed in the city for a good few years, studied as a lawyer.'

'A lawyer?'

'Well paid job. I needed the money if I were to set up a family.' Christian said.

'So, why did you move back?' The Doctor asked.

'I wasn't accepted into society. Those who live in the Wild Lands are hated, thought of as pests that should be wiped out. My co-workers knew my history and they resented me for it. Every day it felt like an uphill struggle just to try and get along in the world. So, I came back. Sometimes I felt like destroying them. Making them feel unloved, just as they had done to me, I never did, but the feeling was always there … I come up here everyday, you know, just to try and forget' he said. The Doctor and Martha sat beside him. 'I could sit here for hours and feel like ten minutes has passed me by. It makes me forget about the troubles and the problems of living on this God forsaken planet. Wondering when they're gonna come for us.'

'I think, Christian, that you need to tell us about them. Everything you can, every little detail, please. It could help us.' The Doctor reasoned.

'Alright, but I only have a limited knowledge of them.'

'It doesn't matter, anything will help.' Martha said, trying to comfort him.

'The first official sighting of them was two years ago, but the crude design of their time corridor means that they must have visited before to make sure it was safe.'

'Time travel?' The Doctor enquired, looking up from the valley and concentrating on every word that came out of Christian's mouth.

'When they first arrived they were big news and information leaked out that they were from the past, travelling forward in time.'

'So they're from this planet?'

'Apparently so. Anyway, they started to appear more often. First they broke into some houses, then they committed arson, then they attacked Westmoore. The richest and most influential neighbourhood on the planet…' he continued. '...but then nothing.'

'Nothing?' Martha said, who was now also focussing on Christian. The Doctor stood up and walked over to the mouth of the forest and stared down the path from which they had just came.

'Everybody thought they had grown weary, or they had acquired whatever it was that they had come for, but then yesterday we were proved wrong and everybody died.' A tear formed in Christian's eye as the last word tailed away into the wind.

'But why are they doing this? Why are they coming forward in time and destroying their own futures? It just doesn't make sense.' Martha turned back round to stare at the city, a once beautiful place.

'The only thing that's plaguing me now, is the waiting. It's undeniable that they're going to return and we're the only ones left. Next time they're coming for us.' Christian finished.

'Why don't you get even with them?' Martha asked. Christian stared at her, confused. She moved over to him and knelt down beside him. 'Well, why don't you just go back and get even with them? Find out why they're doing this, then maybe you could find a way of resolving this mess. Then you could go on living without the worry.' Martha reasoned.

'Wish we could.'

'Then why don't you?'

'It's illegal. About sixty years ago, Dethselamon was attacked by a group of time travellers who were all for invasion of the planet. That government sent an army to fight these things on their own soil, in their own time. It nearly ended up destroying the planet and so time travel was banned. If you even try to bend the law , there is punishment of death. We are not criminals, Martha. We don't want any trouble here and _we_ can't do anything to stop them coming back and destroying us.'

'And that's where we come in.' The Doctor said.

'What?' Martha asked, somewhat taken back by the Doctor's comment.

'Martha, Christian's people can't do anything to stop what may happen to them in the future, but we can. We can go back and stop them.' The Doctor turned to Christian who had stood up and walked over to where the Doctor was standing.

'So it was you who sent out the distress call?' Martha asked,

'No, we have no idea who sent that. Yet, whoever did send that call is dead, but you can help us now. Please, help us.' Christian begged. The Doctor turned back to look at the burning city. Christian watched, eagerly waiting for the Doctor's reply. Then the Doctor turned back to face Christian.

'We will help you. I won't let what happened to the city happen to you. You have my word.'

**Chapter 4:**

Martha and Christian stood on the hillside on which the TARDIS stood. The Doctor was inside the TARDIS, making adjustments to the controls and checking whether any had been damaged during the landing.

'Christian, how do you know when these creatures are from? I mean they could be from anytime in your planets history.' Martha asked.

'When the government were researching these creatures and trying to find out as much about them as they could, information slipped out. Historians searched through the records, unearthing anything they could about rebellions or attacks. Then they found it. They found descriptions that matched the attacker's profiles and the destruction that was caused and they were almost identical to what was going on.'

'Almost?'

'It's the best lead we have, so take it. That's all I can help you with.' Christian replied. The Doctor barged out of the TARDIS, carrying wires around his neck.

'We'll be ready to leave in a minute. Damaged a few controls when we landed, but they should be fine. Now, Christian, can you give me the co-ordinates of time please.' The Doctor asked.

'Of course. The records say that they come from two thousand years in the past. They should be easy to find, there was only one settlement on the planet in those days. Apparently, these creatures lived in a cave about a mile away from the main city, should be easy to track down. Good luck and thank you.' Christian said. He then turned and began the walk back to the Wild Lands. Martha and the Doctor watched as he walked over the crest of the hillside and vanished, leaving them to get on with what they had to do. The Doctor stepped back into the TARDIS and Martha followed. The Doctor walked up the ramp and unwrapped the wired from around his neck, placing them on the floor. He pulled the monitor round to face him and he started typing furiously. He ran around the TARDIS console like his life depended on it, pushing buttons and pulling levers.

'Hold on.' he said, as he pulled down one last lever and the TARDIS started to spin into madness. Martha held on for dear life as the TARDIS' jerky movements tried to throw both herself and the Doctor across the console room. Then it stopped. The Doctor and Martha both sank to the floor, glad that the TARDIS had stopped. After a minute or so, Martha heard the Doctor's laugh resonate throughout the room. He jumped up and checked the scanner. Martha dragged herself off the floor using the console as balance. She walked over to the Doctor who was still glaring at the monitor.

'Are we there?' Martha asked, worried that the Doctor hadn't said so already.

'Yeah, just about. Right location on the planet, we just need to find the cave. Then we can try and stop these things.' The Doctor said. He walked around the console and down the ramp to the doors leading to the outside world. The Doctor pushed them open, slowly. It opened out onto a large cathedral of crystals.

Complex anastomotic mazes of various crystals embroided the very top of the room. Stalactites hung from the ceiling, coming down to meet the stalagmites that rose majestically from the floor. Martha stepped out and walked into the centre of the room. Light poured in from slits in the top of the room and pinpointed various spots and mosaics on the floor. The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS, closing the door behind him before joining Martha in the centre of the room.

'I think we've found the cave. This must be where they congregate.' Martha said.

'We can't be sure of that. Come on' The Doctor began to walk around the room, staring at the intricate carvings on the walls.

Footsteps began to echo around the room. Martha stared at the Doctor, waiting for him to say 'Back to the TARDIS' but that never came. Instead, he stood still and watched as the creatures entered the large room, waiting for the future and the truth to unfold.

**Final Chapter:**

The TARDIS' familiar thrum rang around the forest and as the blue box appeared in a clearing the people of the Wild Lands stopped their work and ran to form a circle around the TARDIS. The door opened and the Doctor and Martha stepped out to silence. Martha could sense the hope and anticipation in the people's faces. Christian pushed his way through the circle of people and stood facing the Doctor.

'Did you stop them? Are we safe?' Christian implored. The Doctor stared into his pleading eyes. To Christian it seemed like a matter of life and death.

'Yes, you're safe from them…' The Doctor replied. The large crowd that had gathered around them burst into enthusiastic applause, joyous cries rang out through the forest and the feeling was happiness. Christian ran over to Martha and hugged her, but Martha did not return the gesture.

'…but not from me.' The Doctor finished.

'What?' Christian was shrugged off by Martha like he was contaminated.

'You knew about the raids and the attacks, because you planned them.' The Doctor said, scornfully watching Christian, judging his every word.

'What on Dethselamon are you talking about?' Christian spat.

'As you said, those who live in the Wild Lands are hated, I think you said they were thought of as 'pests that should be wiped out.' Is that what they called you?'

'Indeed…' Christian agreed.

'And the hatred started way before you were born. Your parents and even your parents' parents were hated. When we first met you, you told us a story of how the small community was attacked when your parents were only children.' The Doctor continued, walking round Christian, forming an imaginary prison cell to stop him running off.

'Yes, it nearly destroyed them.' Christian admitted.

'That government attacked the community because they were becoming dangerous, somehow.' Martha noted, Christian unwillingly nodded.' but that government and those people who attacked the Wild Lands are now long gone, but that wasn't enough for you. You wanted to make sure that those in the city paid for what had happened to your parents.'

'Then the creatures attacked for the first time, about two years ago. A group of them came to annihilate the Wild Lands, but you managed to persuade them not to destroy this place. You realised their ideals, but you persuaded them to realise yours. You persuaded them to carry out your revenge. So that if and when a legal case was brought up and looked at the cold-blooded murder of the entire capital city of Dethselamon, you would look completely innocent.' The Doctor kept his voice calm, but Martha could tell that inside anger was swelling. Christian stood still in the centre of the circle that the Doctor and Martha were walking, looking smug.

'So after those in the city had gone and you were found innocent by an universal court, you would then live on knowing that you'd gotten revenge for your family.' Martha stopped still and turned in to watch Christian. He chuckled and sarcastically clapped.

'What a wonderful story.'

'It's not a story. It's fact.' Martha snapped.

'Where is your proof?' Christian asked. There was silence. Martha thought over the things in her mind and stared, worriedly, at the Doctor. 'You have nothing. No proof. What re you going on anyway? The word of those disgusting, dirty, dim-witted animals. You see Doctor, you would never make a good career in the justice system. You need evidence to support a case, and it appears that you have none.' Christian chuckled again. 'Now, if you're quite finished…' Christian walked to the circle and pushed his way through. Those who had crowded round had been stunned into silence and continued to move their eyes between the Doctor and the departing Christian.

'We're not finished here.' The Doctor called. Christian turned back to stare at the Doctor.

'I beg your pardon' he said, smugness spread over every syllable.

'Earlier, when we were about to leave to find these creatures, you spoke of the planet's records. Now, I expect those are real.' The Doctor enquired. Christian nodded and so did a couple around the circle and in the crowd.

'Yes, dating from the very dawn of our planet to the present day. Information of births, weather, political decisions, results of battles, everything you could imagine. The entire glorious history of Dethselamon, every ounce of information is in the records.'

'Now, you say results of battles. I take it that that would include information on when the government attacked the Wild Lands, seeing as that was also a political decision.' Reluctantly, Christian nodded. 'And it will also tell of those who died and exactly what happened there and the hostility that was caused by that certain event in history.' The Doctor said. Christian's face sunk. 'And that my friend, will stand up in any court of law in the entire universe.' The Doctor concluded. Martha saw that Christian had realised that he had been caught and that he couldn't deny it anymore and he knew that the records would indeed stand up in a court of law.

'On the way back from the past, we popped in on some old friends of the Doctor's and you are under universal arrest for mass murder.' Martha said. At that, a horde of large bulky warriors marched out of the TARDIS. Dressed in black, not showing one inch of skin and a ray gun clasped in the figures hands, they stormed out of the TARDIS and circled Christian. One of the figures removed his helmet to reveal the head of a rhino.

'Christian Grancher, you are found guilty of mass murder and are to be tried under Section 26D of the Shadow Proclamation. Anything that you say will may be used in evidence against you, you have the right to remain silent.' The large rhino's voice echoed throughout the forest and Christian had finally resigned himself to his fate. The rhino with his helmet off turned round to the Doctor and Martha.

'See that his trial is fair or you'll have me to answer to.' The Doctor threatened. The rhino nodded and walked back over to Christian. The Doctor and Martha walked back into the TARDIS and set off on their next adventure, not knowing where the TARDIS would take them next.

THE END

Started: Wed 11th Feb 2009

Finished: Tues 17th Feb 2009


End file.
